<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Pulled A Jump Street! by tball2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777429">They Pulled A Jump Street!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tball2000/pseuds/tball2000'>tball2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles/things i've abandoned but still wanna post [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Wade Wilson, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Peter is a Little Shit, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Whump, Why Did I Write This?, he got shot, whump deadpool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tball2000/pseuds/tball2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wade comes home complaining about being shot...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles/things i've abandoned but still wanna post [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Pulled A Jump Street!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hate people," Wade groaned, walking into their apartment. Peter perked up from typing another article for the Bulletin. </p><p>"General hate or specific hate?" Peter muttered putting his head back down.  He saw Wade's feet hear the table. </p><p>"Both! He took a cheap shot at me!" Wade complained. Blood dripped on the floor, causing Peter to close his laptop. </p><p>"Do I want to ask where?" Peter asked, looking directly at Wade's face.  Wade sighed.  </p><p>"I know post patrol is supposed to be sexy times, but not today, love." </p><p>"That didn't answer my question," Peter complained.  </p><p>"They pulled a Jump Street, Petey!" Wade explained. </p><p>"Like shoot-your-dick-off pulled a Jump Street or made-friendship-bracelets-and-ratted-you-out pulled a Jump Street?" Peter asked, laughing slightly. He ducked Wade's hand and felt around Wade's body trying to find the source of blood. </p><p>"Getting your dick shot off is no laughing matter! Especially when it ruins your plans!" Wade protested, trying to take his suit off. Peter stood up to help but fell back unable to stop laughing. </p><p>"Of all of the places you could have been shot, that is where they ended up getting you? You are lucky you're pretty!" </p><p>"Just help me get the suit off so I can get rid of the blood.  I wanna watch it grow," Wade growled.  Peter stood up biting his cheek.  He helped Wade take off his suit, surprised at the general lack of blood.  </p><p>"You only got shot once? is that why you are so bitter?" Peter mocked.  Wade frowned, not enjoying Peter's mocking like he normally would. </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p>fin</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>